brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/12 August 2017
06:15 *Hi 06:18 gello 06:18 my last dream was the weirdest I ever had 06:19 and the longest 06:22 What? 06:22 the events of the dream felt like it was a year not joking 06:23 but it is possible actually 06:24 So, how're you? 06:25 fine 06:25 you? 06:25 Great thanks, I posted a YT video 06:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sj6wXDeJwhI 06:26 I will watch it later finnishing my homeworks 06:26 k 06:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ValkmP3URE This is funny 06:32 I saw that long ago 06:33 Do you watch Family Guy? 06:33 no I searched for DW refrences in other TV shows and I found that 06:33 ah 06:33 I was watching it the other night and their imitation of SW A new hope came up 06:34 btw, have you seen Rogue One? 06:35 no not yet 06:35 k 06:35 It was the premier movie on Sky last night (Sky is a TV subscription service that gives you channels, and sports/movies if you choose them 06:35 ) 06:36 k 06:36 Given that you like cop shows, I don't suppose you've heard of The Bill have you? 06:41 So 06:44 Well this has been fun 06:45 Hi 06:45 This is the last time you'll see me until Wednesday 06:58 Still there? 07:16 yes 07:16 just finnishing my homeworks 07:16 3 questions left 07:16 k 07:20 2 and this are the hardest 07:22 okay actually 1 07:23 they are telling you a+b=90 but they are not telling you which angle is a and which angle is b 07:25 there are lot of mistakes in the homeworks (I corrected the teacher at the last days of school btw) 07:27 Hi 07:27 Welcome to Brickipedia 07:30 Sorry 07:31 forgot I had that logged in. 07:34 Lol I give up 07:34 Hi 07:35 Hi 07:35 How're you? 07:35 Good 07:35 Pm 07:35 I posted a YT video, do you want a link? 07:35 Nothing has come through 07:43 pEpEr RoNi 07:43 ��️Epper roni 07:44 You will spam no more 07:44 Pepper Rony 07:44 Peeper roni 07:45 I don't fear the roni like you do! 07:46 I with bring peace a justice to my new empire. 07:46 Stop saying that word 07:46 from my point of view the admin are evil. 07:46 Well then you are lost! 07:46 Raaaaagh 07:46 Seriously stop saying Roni 07:47 It goes in my Bot's abuse log 07:47 You underestimate my power. 07:47 Because he is adding the contents of chat to the log 07:47 Don't try it 07:47 Raaaagh 07:48 *spins* 07:48 (Its a good trick) 07:49 done 07:50 Done what? 07:50 some of the questions are unsolvable from some reasons seem teachers was lazy at making this at the end of the year xd 07:50 homeworks 07:50 Ah 07:47 Because he is adding the contents of chat to the log 07:47 Don't try it 07:47 Raaaagh 07:48 *spins* 07:48 (Its a good trick) 07:49 done 07:50 Done what? 07:50 some of the questions are unsolvable from some reasons seem teachers was lazy at making this at the end of the year xd 07:50 homeworks 07:50 Ah 07:58 Test 07:59 Hi 08:00 working 08:00 should I try inviting my bro? 08:00 sure 08:02 he might be coming 08:04 ok 08:05 I will watch your video tomorrow BTW 08:07 great 08:07 it's about the phone right? 08:07 Yes 08:13 gello 08:15 By the power of 08:15 god? 08:15 p 08:15 e 08:15 p 08:16 p 08:16 e 08:16 r 08:16 oni 08:16 I am just going to get into this police box 08:16 and kick myself 08:16 Im just going to get into this pepper 08:16 and 08:16 Don't even think about it 08:17 roni my self 08:17 Hi 08:17 6ell6 08:17 <6uyasla301n0v> boillo 08:17 Welcome to Brickipedia 08:17 Boi 08:17 y you no reply to my twitter? 08:17 That triggers me 08:17 reeeeeeee 08:18 that's n6t nice >:::( 08:18 Back in a sec, switching to my Ipad 08:18 If you dare spam in my absence, there will be trouble 08:18 <6uyasla301n0v> england is my city 08:18 Jake Paulers for life 08:18 6f c6urse it is *eye roll* 2017 08 12